


Missed-A-Rooney

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of missing scene from the show. Can be read as a series of stand-alone, along while watching the show or all in one go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to

You can skip that. It is just a quick summary on how I name the chapter and what numbering I use for the episodes.

The number do not represent season/episode like you would expect, but they are actually Prod. Code. Kids’ shows are notorious for presenting their episodes in mixed order (yes, even mixing between seasons). If you want a complete list, the show’s wiki or simply its Wikipedia page will give it to you.

As for the letter, this is on me. B for before, D for during, A for after. They simply refer as to when it takes place among the episodes

Good reading.


	2. 101A - After the dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Twin-A-Rooney (101), Maddie leaves for a dance with Diggie. Although, the dance isn't all that great and they decided to leave early

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddie's point of view. This is why the words for sexual organs are... different. Once her sister teach her a few things in the next chapter, she won't have this problem again.

I was resting her head on Diggie’s chest. We decided to leave the dance earlier since it was not as fun as I had expected. Surprising how I thought it could be fun. We were at his place since everybody there was already asleep. In silence, behind a close door, I had my hand under his shirt and was moving it around so I could feel his abs. There really was no further thoughts in my mind; that is until I noticed something rising in his pants.  
Maddie talking in front of her: How could he be excited? There was nothing happening! I was only feeling his hard, sexy abdomen.

“Just a sec I… I need to go to the bathroom,” I said way too quickly and was already out of the room before he could even finish opening his eyes.

After I closed and locked the door, I got my phone out and sat on the toilet to text.

**Me:** LIV! HELP!  
**Best-twin:** What is wrong? What happened?  
**Me:** I was resting on him with my hand under his shirt and he got hard!  
**Best-twin:** I fail to see the problem  
**Me:** He’s not supposed to get excited like that  
**Best-twin:** It’s a teenager… OF COURSE HE WILL  
**Me:** What do I do?  
**Best-twin:** A little sucky-sucky for him, a little licky-licky for you  
**Me:** I’ve never done that before  
**Best-twin:** Do you feel safe with him? And do you feel easy?  
**Me:** I’m not easy!  
**Best-twin:** ready* stupid auto-correct  
**Me:** I guess, yeah  
**Best-twin:** than go back in there, take back the same position and lower your hand on his pants. From there see what happen

I did not answer back. I flushed the toilet for no real reason and opened the sink make it seem believable while I changed back the same of her sister in her phone. She always liked to change it to some random stuff when I was not looking. I hated that. Partially because I wanted it and partially because of Liv, I went back in his room and apologized. I took back the exact same position and, this time he did not lose any time. He got hard again right away. I took a deep breath and I went for it; maybe a bit too much. I did approximately the same movement that you would do if you tried to catch a mouse that was about to run away from you. I felt him jump under me.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” I asked as I raised my head to look at him, not moving my hand.

“No, it’s ok,” he said, out of breath.

Maddie talking in front of her: I quickly thought of what they would do in movies. I have watch some 16 years old movie even if I’m not of age yet. They sometime grab the men’s… thing… Please don’t tell my parents.

“Does little-diggie need some attention to feel better?” I asked before I realized how bad it sounded.

“He would like that I think,” he answered as I saw him smiled to me.

Maddie talking in front of her: Yes! Of course Maddie. Tell him that! I don’t know how to please him. I’ve never even touch a… man’s thing.

Not really sure of myself, I simply made my hand go back and forth along the length. A bit like if I was petting a dog. Resting my head on him again, I felt like I was going a great job since he was only getting harder. At some point, he stopped growing, but he proposed something funny:

“Maybe you could kiss it to make sure it’s good.”

Maddie talking in front of her: Why would I mind kissing his pants? Even if his thing was under it?

I raised myself to go down on the bed and, without thinking twice about it, I gently kissed him directly on his erection. It was both weird and fun at the same time. When I was about to get back up, I saw him unbuckle his pants.

Maddie talking in front of her: That’s when I understood what he meant by “kiss”.

Frozen in place, I watched him get his pants and boxer down, revealing everything he had to offer.

“Wow! This is huge,” I said not too loudly so nobody would hear us.

Maddie talking in front of her: How am I supposed to know if it’s big or not? It’s not like I have a lot to compare it to. They just always seem to say that in the movies so I copied them.

“This is the first time I do this,” he said before I looked back to him.

“Me too,” I quickly said, relieved that I was not the only one new at this. “So, do I need to, like, take it in my mouth? I can’t fit all of this in.”

Not minding my lack of experience, he was really nice and guided me through everything. While I was on his side, I took the tip of it in my mouth. About three inches. I did not feel like getting gag reflex and puke all over him. Even I knew it would kill the mood. After I moved my body to be in between his legs, he put his hands on my head so that I could get the rhythm. This was pretty easy. I just did not know what to do with my tongue since it always got in the way. I simply tried to keep it as low as possible. After 2 or 3 minutes of doing it he made me accelerate and I was starting to feel like I was exercising. Without his help, I picked up the pace and soon was going as fast as I could.

Maddie talking in front of her: It’s about at that point that, for no reason, he hold my head into place. At least, I thought there was no reason.

I was about to get my head back up to ask him what I did wrong, but before I could force it, I felt a warm liquid leaked into my mouth.

Maddie talking in front of her: Just like that I made him ejacule. Bam! What?!... Wait, is that the word? Ejacule?

As no more liquid was getting out, he let my head go and I got up. After a quick smile, I swallow everything in one gulp and…

Maddie talking in front of her: OH! MY! GOD!!! This is the worst! The taste is just so awful! How are girls, I mean people, supposed to get that down every time! I almost threw up.

I got back up next to him, showing a fake smile, and let myself fall on the pillow while the taste would go away.

“Do you want me to give it back to you?” he asked as it was his turn to put his hand on my stomach.

“No. I’m good. Thank you,” I said, not really seeing why I would want to get this myself. “But you could play with my…”

Without finishing my sentence I pointed out to my breasts. He smiled at me and seemed happy to do it. He was really good to pretend, I really believed him. Although, why would he want that, I’m not as muscular as him. After a little bit of going back and forth, he asked me if I would like for him to do it under my dress. I felt myself blush, but I slowly nodded.

Maddie talking in front of her: He was the first man who was going to see them. Well, outside my family. This was really exciting.

He passed his hand under my dress and under the strapless bra that Liv lent me. I was glad to see his hand were not cold. Letting go of me…

Maddie talking in front of her: No! Continue! This is SO good!

… he grabbed the bottom of my dress with both hands and raised it up to where it was just above Liv’s piece of clothing. I helped him and got it just a little be higher. Just enough so that he would not see my tomato face.

“Why are you wearing shorts?” he asked before I felt the front hook released and my ta tas broke free.

“Where did you… Mmm…” I could not help myself but moan as he grabbed the left in-between his lips. “… Want me to put my phone? My purse?”

He laugh a little, but before I could even wonder if it was at my body or my comment, he was back on my again and every doubts got away. He stayed there a lot longer than I did, alternating from left to right, to his hands, to his fingers. If I would have known he was going to be so thoughtful, I would never had second guessed myself for swallowing his liquid.

“We have to go or you’ll be late.”

I looked at the clock, he was right.

Maddie talking in front of her: Why dad?! Why 11pm and not 11am the next morning?

I dressed myself back as I saw him hiding his once-again hard organ. What a sweet guy was he? He liked pleasing me so much that he was excited again.


	3. 101A (2) - Liv, the sex ed teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of the first chapter.  
> After listening to the description of Maddie's night, Liv decides to teach her sister a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Maddie's point of view.

After saying goodnight to my parents, I ran up to my room. I was ready to wake up my twin. Even though she was in my family, she was also my best-friend and she was the one person I wanted to share what happened during the night with. When I stormed in, she was sitting on her bed, already in her pajamas and stared at me. A huge smile on her lips. No words had to come out of her, I knew she was begging me for every details.

“When we got out of here,” I started, joining her on her bed and throwing my shoes further in the room, “we went directly to the dance. We did not…”

“Maddie! Skip that part!”

I skipped the dance part, anyway it was really boring, and started when we got to his place. It’s at this point that I was happy that my parents isolated our room. When we were young we were making a lot of noise so, as long as we were speaking with a normal voice, they would not here us. Even if they were to get up to their room. When I got to the point she was interested in, she stopped me and simply said: “Penis.”

“Yes, that.”

“No, say it with me. You’re almost sixteen Madds. Penis, cock, dick, I don’t care the one you use, but at least use one. Stop saying “his thing” or stuff like that.”

“Fine. So, his p…” I took a little break and decided to change my word so it would be shorter. “His dick got hard.”

I continue that way up to the very end. The point where I left his car when we got here actually. All the time, my sister was cutting my and telling me words that I forced myself to use right after her.

“You were not ready to let him make you cum?” she bluntly asked; not that I minded her being direct.

“I think I did at some point. It was soooo good. My undies are still moist.”

She kept silence for a moment. I was sure she about to correct me because of the word “undies” or that there was a correct term for when we get them moist, but none of it come.

“Maddie…” she said in a caring and comforting voice that I never heard from her. “Who did your sexual education?”

I was considering lying for a moment, but I went against it remembering who I was talking to.

“I never really had any proper one. I picked up a few in some movies but other than that…”

“Adult movies?” she continued in that same voice; truly not sounding to mind if I was to tell her yes despite my age.

“No, but I’ve seen some 16+ movies. Our parents don’t know, though, so don’t tell them.”

She hugged me tightly in her arms for a moment. I hugged her back.

“Ok. Let’s start from the start little Jedi.”

“Actually, the Jedi is the teacher and the student is a Padawan.”

“Fine, Padawan, whatever. When was the last time you masturbated?”

She seemed serious, but I could not tell if she really was. I mean, this could be a trick question. This _had_ to be a trick question. I was not falling for that one.

“Yeah, right. Girls don’t do that. You won’t have me on this one Liv.”

Once again, she reached for a hug. This time with a soft “Oh Liv.” She was seriously starting to make me doubt why she was doing this. After almost an entire minute, she let go of me and got out of bed. A quick trip to the closet, she got out a huge whiteboard with some marker. It was the one I was using when we were younger to teach her stuff for school. She set it to face away from the door and looked back at me.

“Change yourself. We have quite a lot to study,” she said as she started to draw on the board.

I did not mind that she was in the same room as me. We had the same body after all and she had already help me shave the remaining body air off my body earlier. After having fully stripped and got a relaxing nightdress that ended slightly above my knees, I sat back and started to study what she was saying. At first there was a lot of stuff that I knew; anatomy parts with some pretty lazy drawings. It’s when she got the brush that it got new for me. Acting as a substitute for a penis, she showed me quickly what to do with my hands, quickly followed by her mouth. At least, now I knew that my tongue was not only in the way but it could help me please a man. I got to try it after while she commented on my technique. It was a bit, original, sure, but I learned more in that half hour than I had in the rest of my life.

“How did you learn all of that?” I asked, kind of surprise my sister was trying to teach me something else that beauty related stuff.

“Here and there,” she vaguely said and, before I could insist, she took the brush away from me. “You seem to get the idea. Now let’s get to female masturbation.”

“I already…” I started to argue, but she did not let me finish.

“There is. And it’s great.”

She draw two ovals, one inside the other, and put a dot on top. Once she told me it was a pussy, I recognized it, but the precision was mandatory. She pointed at the top part and said I needed to play with that, the clitoris, and I would get an orgasm.

“And that’s it?”

“Well… you could also get a finger or two in, but I prefer when I play with that and since we’re twins I would think that you would be the same. Are you wet?”

Feeling weird at her question, I reached under and confirmed her that I was not aroused. She did not lose anytime and told me to go in my bed under the blanket. I did as told, assuming the class was over and I knew everything I had to, but after she sat on her bed, her voice picked back up.

“Think back about what you did with Diggie. About him getting his cock out and how you sucked him. Remember the warmth feeling you had in your lower abdomen when he caressed you.”

She continued that way for a little while, right until she told me to verify again. It had changed. I did not felt as soaking as earlier, but I was definitely not dry anymore. She forced me to do what she had thought me. I tried to argue that I did not need to or that I did not see the reason, but she insisted. I raised my pajamas so it was above my waist and reached at my clitoris. By chance, I knew where that was. I had seen it while I was washing myself.

“It hurts a bit,” I said without stopping.

“Be gently Maddie. This is not a basketball balloon. You said earlier that rubbing Diggie was like petting a dog? Well, now imagine you’re on a kitten. A prematurely born small kitten.”

Not correcting her for the balloon, I entirely stopped for a moment and took a deep breath to relax myself. This was not a competition. I could learn that and I would have the greatest orgasm ever before I would go to sleep. No pressure needed to be on me. Only using my index, I started again; this time, with my eyes closed. She was right, it did feel good.

“L… Liv?” I asked in a higher pitch that surprised me.

“Yes Maddie?” she answered as I could hear the cheerfulness in her voice.

“I… I think I’m… cumming. This… lot better… earlier…”

“Of course this is better, but you’re not there yet. It will take you a moment to get to learn your body. This is only what it feels like to masturbate. Try caressing your tits at the same time.”

Without thinking twice about it, my left hand went up and started to caress my breasts, sometime lowering itself on my stomach. I imagined that this wondering body part belonged to Diggie and it only increased my feeling. That same increment came when I replaced my other hand with his. Liv’s voice almost made me snap out of it when she told me to pick up the pace. I felt like she was just like my… just like the guy I was with a few moment ago. I did do as I was told though. I accelerate; then again; and again. At some point, when it hurt, I knew alone that it was too much and I lowered my speed. It had been a few minutes of experimenting with different speed and I was about to call it quit for the night when I felt something. A sensation I never felt before building in my lower abdomen. Diggie’s hand, the left one again, firmly grabbed my left breast as my second one, acting by itself, accelerated frenetically. It was getting stronger and stronger until, all of the sudden, it blew out. Like if that feeling was contain inside a little bubble that just… burst. Most of my body got filled with it and, not knowing what was about to come, I did not expect any of the side effect.

When I got back to myself, I fell back down on the bed and the pillow on my head got removed. She had to explain to me that when I came my body arched itself in the air and I started to moan very loudly so she had to muffle the noise.

“You should try it Liv! This was great!”

“Oh honey. I did that quite a few times before.”

“So you’re telling me that if I would have let Diggie go down on me it would have been as good?”

“If he knows what he’s doing, it’s a lot better when someone does it for you.”


	4. 103D - Miller sneaks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start of Skate-a-Rooney, Liv announce to Maddie that her boyfriend is coming to town. As soon as he gets there, he can not wait any longer to see his girlfriend and text her right away.
> 
> The first scene takes place at night while the second one (after the opening) is set during the day. The chapter takes place between those two, at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liv's point of view

My sister walked back into the room. She went downstairs to do… I do not know what. And to be completely honest, I really did not care. All I could think about was the fact that tomorrow I would get to see my boyfriend Miller. He got in town earlier today. We had been apart for so long that I decided to go in bed early to make it go quicker. Of course, the issue when you are excited and try to do that is that you are not sleepy. I do not even feel a little tired. Maddie, as the good sister she was, sat on her bed and we talked for a while so I would have something to do. She asked me a ton of questions about him and I thought her a lot, making everything in my power to avoid talking about how “mentally different” he was. If I could tell that he was stupid, I did not expect Maddie to miss that point.

As it was getting close to eleven and the rest of the family were most than likely already in bed, I felt my phone vibrate. Excited, I took it out of my pajamas’ pocket and saw his name written on the home screen.

“It’s him,” I told my twin before opening the message and giggling alone.

“What is he saying?” she asked before I got to wonder if I could tell her that.

I prefer to do otherwise and vaguely said: “Oh it’s just a picture.” Technically it was not a lie. I jumped out of bed and try heading for our closet, but she stopped me. Sometime she could be smart, but this was not one of those cases.

“Why are you going to hide there?” she asked while getting up and walking closer to me.

“Oh… You know… I want to take a picture for him,” I said with long breaks, hopping she would pick-up on what I meant.

“Here! Let me help.”

With that, she took the phone out of my hand before I could react. Her expression changed immediately and I knew she had seen him. She kept looking down at what I know was a picture of my boyfriend’s semi-erect cock. Slowly, fearing that if I went quicker I would brusque her and she would run away, I reached my phone and she did not emit any resistance. He could wait for a little bit while I took care of her.

“Are you ok Madds?” I carefully asked while standing close to her.

“Is that a thing couple do?”

I hesitate a little bit as to if I should correct the word “couple” but decided there would be a better time for that.

“Yes. Well, only when you are comfortable with this,” I continue, slowly petting her in the back.

“And in the closet…” she asked without trying to finish her question.

“I have taken one or two of myself before, but I was only going to raise my top.”

Trying to assimilate everything, she sat on my bed. Sitting beside her, I continued:

“You know, you don’t have to do it for Diggie. Even if he does. If you don’t feel comfortable…”

“Can I see it again?” she cut me, surprising me with her question.

At the point we were, I present her my phone that she unlocked by herself. Her head bent a little on the side.

“That thing seems big,” she said closing back the screen, not able to look at it for long.

“It seems, yes. There are techniques to make it appear bigger on pictures.”

As soon as I said that, I knew it was too much. I was expecting right away the question of “where did you learn this” and I could not think of any other explanation than truth: some porn video I had watched with Miller. Thankfully she did not asked it and opened the screen again.

“Do you like watching stuff like this Maddie?”

She uncomfortably laugh, saying no. At least, for a little bit until she, for one last time, unlocked my phone and took another look at it. She looked back to me with a cute little blush on her face.

“Is it bad that I like it?”

“No Maddie. It’s entirely ok,” I said, not really feeling the need to point out it was my boyfriend. “Remember how I told you that Diggie probably liked looking and playing with your tits? It’s the same exact thing. Except that it’s a penis of course.”

Seeing that she was getting better, I took back my phone and walked towards the wardrobe. By reflex, I closed the door behind me and raised my shirt just enough to expose what he wanted to see and sent him the picture. I walked back to my bed and we closed the light. About half an hour later, obviously still awake, my phone’s screen light up. I looked at it, perfectly knowing that it was him. A really small exchange and I heard something knocking on our window. The blinds being open, I was surprised to see his head. Almost running, I opened it and he let himself in.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, not before a quick glance at Maddie to see if she was moving.

“I could not wait any longer to see you. Well more of you.”

With his very not subtle comment, he kissed me and his hand directly grabbed my ass from under the pants. Without breaking our lips apart, he raised me with his left arm and got my bottom off with the empty hand. Having spent all day imagining everything he could do to me, it took me everything I had to back my head and whispered to him: “My twin is…”

He lever let me finish. Now back on the floor, he started kissing me again and his hand had made its way to my pussy. Since I was so excited, I could hear his finger entering in contact with my clit and any awake person would immediately know what we were doing. If I could not stop him, I at least tried to muffle the noise so Maddie would not be awaken by us. I got in bed and he took a small second to remove his shoes and got under the blanket with me. Probably because of how dark it was, he did not try removing my shirt and simply slipped down on my body and his habile tongue worked its way in and out of me. Following what I had thought Maddie, I pushed a pillow on my head.

He stayed down on me for only 2 minutes. We had not seen each other for quite some time now, so I was not really surprised that he wanted more. He was not the only one to want more either and my mind had completely erased where I was and who else was in the room. He kissed me as we were both trying to undo his pants. Only pushing them down to half of his ass, I felt his hard normal-length cock rubbing against me. It was almost his way of saying “Hi, can I come in?” and, for a long time now, I have never refused him. Today was not different. He pushed himself inside of me as I inhaled to avoid moaning. My thinking from earlier did not last very long as whispered in my ear to remove my shirt. I thought it was weird to have him entirely dress and me naked, but I did as I was asked to please him, only letting go of my love button for a very little bit. We did not last long at all. At least, he did not. He exploded deep inside of me, not minding the fact that I told him countless time how messy it was, and he picked back his movement after it for a little bit as he was getting softer to help me reached my orgasm. Surprisingly, it helped. I did not bother covering my face since they made less sound then what we had done earlier, even while trying to be quiet.

Not caring to dress back up right away and not even ten minutes after he got her, I accompanied him to the window; one final kiss and he slipped out. Closing and locking it back, this is when I froze and remember I was not alone in the room. I turned around, and I could clearly see she was pretending to sleep. Only putting my pants back to avoid the sperm from leaking from me all over the floor, I kneeled beside her bed. She finally opened her eyes, but it was too dark for me to see her correctly. I ran my hand through her hair and before I could ask how she was doing, she was the one who speak:

“You don’t use condoms?”

“I’m on the pill.”

“You could have told me.”

“I did not know you wanted to know that I was taking…”

“That he was coming.”

“I did not know,” I answered, feeling a little bad for her. “You need to know that this was really quick. It often last longer than that, or shorter if it’s the first time or if there’s stress. You might not…”

“It’s late Liv. Another time, ok?”

“Of course.”

And with that, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before going back to bed, finally finding sleep.


End file.
